


Smell Your Intentions

by Inell



Series: Teeny Fic Challenge [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Sassy Isaac, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, sassholes in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Isaac gives Stiles a warning about Parrish that ends up revealing more than planned





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Stiles/Isaac
> 
> We don't deal with outsiders very well  
> They say newcomers have a certain smell  
> You have trust issues, not to mention  
> They say they can smell your intentions
> 
> Heathens by Twenty One Pilots

****

“You really should stay away from Parrish.”

“Fuck.” Stiles stops in his doorway and stares into the darkness of his room, his hand on his chest as he tries to calm his racing heart. “What the hell are you doing in my room, _in the dark_ , Isaac?”

There’s a noise then the room is cast in the faint glow of light from the lamp on his desk. Isaac is sitting in his desk chair staring at him intently. “I saw you walking with him when I was picking up pizza for Scott and his mom. He doesn’t smell right, Stiles.”

“You don’t think anyone smells right, Isaac. It’s called ‘trust issues’, okay?” Stiles steps into his room and shuts the door behind him. His dad’s downstairs watching CSI reruns and yelling at the TV about violations of protocols, which is usually pretty amusing but not the right soundtrack to accompany a talk with Isaac. “Again, I ask, what are you doing here? A text could have given me a warning, you know?”

“You’d have just ignored a text.” Isaac frowns at him before tilting his head back and looking at the ceiling. That gives Stiles an opportunity to openly ogle the sharp cheekbones and curve of Isaac’s jaw without risk of getting caught. The last thing he ever wants is for Isaac to realize Stiles is attracted to him because he’d never hear the end of the teasing. “I’m here because I needed to tell you in person.”

“Alright. I get it. You don’t trust Jordan because he smells weird.” Stiles drops his backpack on the floor by his bed before he sits on the mattress facing Isaac. “We already know he’s some kind of supernatural creature because of the whole dead pool thing. The only reason I’m even hanging out with him is to help him figure out _what_ he is.”

“Lydia’s helping him with that,” Isaac points out, his tone sullen as he keeps staring at the ceiling. Stiles looks up but doesn’t see anything overly fascinating there so he’s not sure why Isaac is staring at it instead of looking at him. “He doesn’t need you, too.”

“Dude, who died and made you my dad?” Stiles scoffs. “I can be friends with anyone that I want to, and I like Jordan. He’s a nice guy, like a real one and not those creepy ones who use that label to try to score chicks.”

“You don’t like nice guys, Stiles.” Isaac finally does look at him then, his eyebrow arched like he’s practiced in the mirror to try to emulate Derek. “You like assholes who think they’re too good for you because that makes them unobtainable and means you can bitch about no one wanting you without having to actually make any effort.”

“Harsh,” Stiles mutters, glaring at Isaac. “Who pissed in your Cheerios today, buddy? Did Scott finally make you second best by choosing Kira over you? Cause I’ve got to tell you, it only gets worse. I love that boy, he’s my brother from another mother, but he isn’t good at balancing multiple relationships, and there’s going to be some neglect that he totally fails to even realize is happening the closer he gets with her.”

“I don’t eat Cheerios,” Isaac says dryly. “I prefer Lucky Charms, and you know it because you stole the last bowl out of the box last week.”

“Hey, not my fault they’re magically delicious.” Stiles gives him the obnoxious shit eating grin he’s perfected over the years. “Now, are you finishing going Freud on my crushes and ready to tell me why you’re really here?”

“I already told you why I’m here.” Isaac’s nostrils flare, and his lips curve into a firm frown. “I don’t like you hanging around Parrish. He smells wrong, and he’s not one of us.”

“You make us sound like fight club or something.” Stiles rolls his eyes before falling back on his bed. “I don’t know how Jordan smells to werewolves, but he smells fine to me. I actually like his cologne a lot.”

There’s no warning before Isaac has literally pounced out of the desk chair and is pinning Stiles to the mattress. His eyes are yellow, and he’s snarling, but Stiles oddly doesn’t feel frightened. Isaac might be a giant sassy asshole, but he’s past that point of physically injuring Stiles. That was so last year.

“He stinks,” Isaac growls, blinking down at Stiles. “Whenever you’ve been with him, _you_ stink. You smell like him, and I hate it.” He leans his head down and rubs his face against Stiles’ neck. “I hate it.”

“Isaac, are you _scenting_ me?” Stiles clears his throat when his voice squeaks but, really, who could blame him? He’s got a six foot two hunk of werewolf rubbing his neck with his face and pinning him down. “I mean, uh, I get that pack smells a certain way, but I can tell you right now that Jordan never got that close to me. I’d have remembered a cute guy rubbing my neck.” Like he’s not going to be forgetting this experience any time. Nope, it’s totally going in the spank bank for later.

“I smell his lust on you,” Isaac whispers, breath warm against Stiles’ neck. “He watches you like a predator, like he’s luring you in with sweetness only his intentions aren’t good at all. He wants you, but he can’t have you, damn it.”

This is crazy talk. Jordan’s straight, not even bi-curious, and Stiles isn’t into him that way, no matter how cute and nice he seems to be. Isaac’s obviously gone off the deep end, maybe had too much catnip. Well, not actual catnip, but the wolfy equivalent. Stiles really needs to get Isaac off of him so he can call Scott to come get his beta and make sure everything’s okay because he’s a little worried right now.

Unless.

No, that wouldn’t be possible. Would it? The idea is even crazier than Isaac’s recent rantings. But maybe it’s not? It would make several things that have happened recently make a hell of a lot of sense. Experimentally, Stiles bucks his hips up, just enough to seem plausible if he were actually struggling to get free. Isaac rolls his hip, and, _hello_. Alright. Maybe not such a ridiculous idea after all. He feels dry lips brush against his neck, eyelashes fluttering because, holy shit, that feels good.

“Why can’t he have me, Isaac?” he asks quietly, not wanting to startle Isaac or send him running because he needs to know he’s right. “Why does it bother you so much that I smell like someone else?”

“You know why,” Isaac says in a voice that’s so low Stiles wouldn’t even have heard the words if they hadn’t been said against his ear. “Don’t play with me, Stiles. This isn’t a joke.”

“I know.” Stiles licks his lips and hesitantly moves his hand to Isaac’s back, resting it there for a moment. “But, uh, you should probably take me out, like on a date, before you start scenting me that way.”

Isaac stiffens above him, gradually raising his head and staring down at Stiles. “You’d want that? With me?”

“Guess you’ll never know unless you ask.” Stiles likes the faint pink flush that’s accenting Isaac’s cheekbones.

“Go out with me?” Isaac looks a little vulnerable, which is such a contrast to the sasshole he normally is, and Stiles can’t say he minds seeing this side of him.

“Sure. I’ll go out with you, since you asked so nicely.” Stiles slowly smiles. “But you’ve got to stop sniffing people and telling me not to hang out with them.”

“Stiles,” Isaac actually whines. “He isn’t part of our pack. He’s an outsider, and I don’t like you being around him when we don’t even know what he is yet.”

“I’ll be more cautious,” Stiles promises, looking at Isaac’s mouth. “But maybe you should give me some incentive or something. To make sure I don’t forget.”

“Incentive?” Isaac narrows his eyes, looking slightly confused. It’s adorable, and Stiles has to lean up to press their lips together in a very dry, chaste kiss.

When he pulls back, he grins. “So, how do I smell now?”

Isaac blinks down at him, his lips curling into a smile as he inhales. “You’ve got bad intentions in mind,” he murmurs before he leans in and kisses Stiles this time, nothing chaste about it.


End file.
